Detrás de nuestras máscaras
by Moun
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sientes al escuchar aquellas palabras frías decirte que no te ama? ¿Al ver que elige a otra que no eres tú? Puede que intentes aparentar un corazón puro, pero, el rechazo lo oscurece como la espuma. !Reto. Foro '¡Siéntate'.


Buenos días, chicas(os). Sí, soy yo con una historia un tanto peculiar. Un Kagura/Kikyou. Pero, aviso, no es yuri. Todo esto es gracias al reto en el Foro "¡Siéntate!" de InuYasha. Es una historia un tanto larga, ya que, la retadora no especifico. Aún así, espero que os guste.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**Título:** Detrás de nuestra máscara  
**Género y clasificación: **Angustia y drama. Clasificación T; por insultos, etc.  
**Para:** Hot pink world by Rinsami por el reto en el foro "¡Siéntate!".  
**Palabras:** 3,645 palabras en total.

* * *

**Disclamier:** InuYasha no es mío. Es de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Para Hot pink world by Rinsami. Tómalo como un regalo ;)

* * *

**Detrás de nuestras máscaras**

_... _痛み、憎しみ、怒り。

Apretó los labios con fuerza y suspiro, cansada. Sintió un fuerte ardor en su pecho y unas inaguantables ganas de gritar su dolor. A parte, sus ojos escocían con gran fuerza y furor. Parecía que todo y todos estaban en su total contra. O, solamente la querían ver envuelta en dolor y retorciéndose en el suelo por éste mismo. Escuchó de nuevos los pasos de aquel impotente demonio alejarse de su posición y, también, como las espadas que le acompañaban hacían aquel repetitivo sonido cada vez que chocaban contra la cintura masculina. Apretó con toda la fuerza que su mano le dejo contra su fiel abanico de rojizos colores.

¿De verdad ella era tan poco hacía él? ¿De verdad era tan insignificante para él? ¿De verdad ella era tan poco importante para el demonio?

Maldito fuera él y aquella estúpida niña que le seguía a todos lados que iba. Aquella maldita niña del demonio era la que le imposibilitaba estar con él, la que le imposibilitaba hacerle ver que ella era la única que lo llegaría a comprender de alguna u otra manera en aquella larga vida que le esperaba a él. Porque, ¿qué podía esperar de una insignificante niña como ella? Ella no podría darle un heredero, la felicidad y ni tan siquiera más tierras o poder. En cambio, ella sí. Ella podría darle un heredero, más felicidad y muchas más tierras de las que tenía en aquel momento. Aquella niña del demonio ni tan siquiera le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos.

La miró de nuevo a su lado. Allí se encontraba la única que podría hacerle el camino imposible con Sesshômaru. La única que no le dejaría estar al lado de aquel estúpido que ni siquiera la había mirado como ella quería. Y pensar que de una sola ventada acabaría hecha pedazos a su lado, que estaría fuera de su camino para siempre. Aunque, también, sería el detonante de su muerte a manos de él. Abrió el abanico con la mano izquierda y lo colocó delante de sus labios, dejando sólo al descubierto sus ojos y frente. Sonrió detrás de éste al imaginarse el cuerpo de la niña destrozarse gracias a ella. Era una buena y única oportunidad, ¿porqué no tomarla y hacerla realidad?

Porque él, al enterarse, la mataría sin importarle qué.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y cerró, otra vez, el abanico con la misma mano. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en la gran roca en la que, minutos antes, había estado reposando. Dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás y dejó que los rayos de Sol iluminaran su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo dejar de sentir aquel resentimiento y odio hacía él y aquella niña a sus pies.

De pronto, los gemidos de la niña inundaron sus oídos, queriendo despertar. La demonio abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la pequeña rogando que, por favor, no se despertará hasta que el frío demonio diera su aparición y se la llevara de allí, si no, la tentación sería demasiado grandes para las dos.

Y ella no pensaba negar nada a aquella gran tentación que tendría.

Después de unos minutos, la niña se removió nerviosa en el suelo donde se encontraba. Se encontraba nerviosa y adolorida, seguramente, por el fuerte golpe que Naraku minutos atrás le había propinado por entrometida. Sonrió al recordar el grito de dolor de ella. Al verla como sufría a causa del dolor y, como no, al pedirle clemencia y ayuda al creer que, ella, la iba a ayudar sin importarle su propia existencia. ¿Creía que ella era su ángel de la guarda? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que no salvar el culo a una insignificante humana que, lo único que hacía era joder cada encuentro o intento de acercamiento hacia Sesshômaru.

Aunque, el detonante de todo fue cuando, la niña, susurró aquel nombre que parecía miel en sus oídos:

―Señor Sesshômaru... ―susurró adolorida.

La mujer demonio bajó la vista de forma brusca y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se bajó con rapidez de la roca donde descansaba y, a grandes zancadas, se acercó a la niña en el suelo. Después, se agachó a su altura y acercó sus labios hasta su oreja para demostrarle que, todo aquel resentimiento y odio no era sólo para Sesshômaru. No sólo para aquel estúpido que prefería a una insignificante humana antes que a ella. Si no, que para ella también había una gran cantidad de aquel resentimiento.

―No te atrevas a susurrar su nombre ―murmuró la demonio con odio―. ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!

―No creí que cayeras de ésta manera por una débil humana ―una fría voz rió a su espalda―. Te creí más inteligente, Kagura.

Kagura se alzó lentamente de la posición dónde se encontraba. Minutos más tarde, giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó al demonio delante de ella. Al demonio que cautivó su corazón hacía ya muchos meses atrás. Frunció los labios y soltó un gruñido débil ante él. Después de todo eso, lo miró fijamente sin perder detalle de él o sus acciones. Él, en cambio, desvió su mirada y se acercó hasta la niña que se encontraba detrás de ella y, con cautela, la cogió entre sus brazos para después desaparecer de nuevo.

¿Ésta vez era para siempre?

«Tranquila, Kagura. Él sólo es otro hijo de puta igual que Naraku, nada más».

El demonio anduvo hacia delante sin tan siquiera mirar a Kagura una última vez. La aludida se sintió desfallecer al no tener ni una última despedida por su parte y, por eso, abrió los labios en forma circular. Seguidamente, soltó un suspiro sonoro de sus labios. Bajó la mirada y sintió un impotente ardor en sus ojos acompañado por una fuerte presión en su pecho. ¿De verdad era capaz de joder su vida de aquella sucia manera?

«Te lo dije, Kagura. Él sólo es un hijo de puta más».

Alzó la vista hacía él y con fuerza apretó el abanico contra su mano, con rabia.

―¿No piensas decir nada? ―exclamó la mujer frustrada―. ¿Ni tan siquiera después de saber lo que siento por ti? ¿De verdad serás capaz de escoger a una niña débil antes que a mi? ―preguntó sin voz.

El demonio de largos cabellos detuvo su paso bruscamente pero sin soltar a la pequeña. Giró sobre sus talones y, aún en la distancia, fijó su mirada con la rojiza de ella. Ésta vaciló al sentir su mirada encima de la suya de una manera tan inexplicable. Parpadeó varias veces sorprendida y gimió al sentirse vencida por él. El demonio le dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y negó con la cabeza. No sin antes regalarle unas últimas palabras a la demonio antes de irse.

―Deberás trabajar más para llegar a tener un corazón tan puro como el de Rin ―musitó el demonio sin mirar a la demonio mientras emprendía camino hasta su fiel sirviente.

Kagura divisó como la figura de su enamorado desaparecía entre la nubla. Bajó la mirada derrotada y cayó de rodillas sin soportar más ése dolor. Dejó escapar un estruendoso sollozo de entre sus labios y permitió que el abanico en sus manos cayera al suelo. Así sus manos podrían aferrarse de forma fuerte contra su pecho adolorido y, de alguna manera, intentar curar o apaciguar aquel dolor en su roto corazón sin vida.

Y, de alguna manera, aquella vez fue en la que Kagura anhelo con más fuerza que nunca a la muerte.

* * *

_... _恨み、復讐、嫉妬。

Tenso el arco y miró a su objetivo. Tragó duro e intentó no dudar en ningún momento lo que iba a hacer. ¿Porqué no acabar con ella? Sería limpio y sin dolor, ya que, aquel demonio ya se había encargado de dejarla inconsciente minutos atrás. Él se lo había hecho todo más fácil y hasta se lo había puesto en una bandeja de plata. ¿Porqué no acabar con ella en aquel preciso momento? Sería el fin de aquel doloroso y molesto obstáculo entre ellos, entre InuYasha y ella. La azabache desaparecería y ella tendría el camino limpio para poder revivir aquel amor que, en algún momento, se marchitó.

A lo lejos escuchó los gritos del hanyô gritar el nombre de la mujer tendida a sus pies. En algún momento, ella pareció intentar despertar de entre el dolor. Aunque le fue imposible, el dolor era tan agudo y adherente que le fue imposible. Antes de volver a desplomarse en la inconsciencia gimió adolorida y detrás de él, siguió el susurro del nombre masculino al que las dos se encontraban totalmente unidas; aquel nombre que con tan sólo nombrarlo ya perdía la noción del tiempo; aquel nombre que, para Kikyô, era una de las pocas palabras que la hacían tambalear. Una de las pocas cosas que la convertían en una persona más débil.

―¡Au! ―gimió la azabache adolorida y con los ojos cerrados―. InuYasha...

Éso hizo que el arco se tensara de nuevo hacía ella. En algún momento, la debilidad le había ganado la jugada y, a causa de ello, había aflojado el arco y la dirección a dónde se dirigía. Pero, ahora, sería efectiva y acabaría con el núcleo de sus problemas y más grandes obstáculos.

¡Debía hacerlo, ya que, de alguna manera, ella había vuelto para estar con él! ¡Ella había tenido una segunda oportunidad de vivir para luchar por él al precio que fuera!

Porque, ¿él no se enfadaría si ella acabara muriendo por su culpa, verdad?

El miedo embriagó su pecho brutalmente. La mujer de barro tragó duro y parpadeó varias veces sintiendo como, el arco, temblaba entre sus manos. La vista empezó a nublarse a causa del frío sudor en su frente y el miedo en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sólo... ¡sólo tenía que matarla, nada más! Ella había vuelto por él y él... Él le había dicho que volverían a estar juntos, que él quería estar a su lado y cumplir la promesa.

Aunque, Kikyou, bien sabía que aquella podía haber cambiado de un momento a otro. Por eso, la cuestión cambió. ¿De verdad él era capaz de olvidar un romance como el suyo? ¿De una promesa como la suya?

Decepcionada, bajó la mirada al suelo y suspiro entre sollozos. Con ella, bajó el arco. Tembló esperando que el calor de sus brazos la abrazara para siempre. Como siempre habían hecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustada por el ambiente a su alrededor.

―Él era mío ―susurró la miko con tintes de tristeza―. Yo, solamente, había vuelto para verle y volver a estar con él, como antes.

Con rapidez, el arco cayó de su mano sin poder hacer nada junto con la flecha que lo acompañaba. Se llevó las manos temblorosas hasta su pecho. Allí, las aferró con fuerza contra la tela de su kimono e intentó respirar con pausa y tranquilidad. Aquello sólo hacía que perdiera más almas de las que debía. Aunque, por otra parte, debilitaba la barrera anteriormente creada.

Y éso, sería su final con él.

Una figura roja pasó por delante de sus ojos entre llamados hacía la azabache. Kikyou se asustó al no verse reconocida por él. Gimió al notar como su sola atención se centraba en la mujer de extraños ropajes, olvidándose completamente de ella. Apretó las manos en forma de puño y bajó la vista con tristeza. ¿De verdad se merecía todo éso? ¿Se merecía aquel desprecio?

«¿Qué esperabas? No eres más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez llegaste a ser, Kikyou».

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las aferró allí con fuerza. Apretó los ojos con mayor fuerza y oprimió un grito de dolor y horror. Lo necesitaba, ¡necesitaba estar en los brazos de InuYasha!

¿Porqué aquella mujer estaba en sus brazos? ¿Porqué estaba Kagome y no ella? ¿Qué las separaba y unía? ¿Qué diferencia había entre ellas?

Suspiró al sentir que los pinchazos en su cabeza desaparecían poco a poco. Ella no merecía todo aquello, ella sólo había vuelto por él. Nada más.

―¿Qué le ha ocurrido, Kikyou? ―preguntó la voz masculina a sus pies―. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Kagome, Kikyou?

La mujer de barro abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta del hanyô. Levantó la vista con una gran rapidez y la fijó a la ambarina de él. Se encontraba bastante sorprendida, la verdad. Sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de arriba hacia abajo sin control. Asustada y frustrada eran los mejores adjetivos en aquel momento. Parpadeó varias veces sin saber que decir y, en algún momento, llegó a tartamudear.

―La encontré en el bosque ―mintió la antigua miko―, seguramente fue atacada por algún demonio.

InuYasha levantó la vista, interrogante. Se separó de la mujer del futuro y se acercó hasta la otra a grandes zancadas. Ésta tembló. ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora de ella? Desvió la vista de la del hombre y giró sobre sus talones. No quería verlo. No podía verlo a los ojos, simplemente, le era imposible aquella simple acción para muchos. El dolor, la tristeza y el rencor se hacía presentes y eso, le dolía aún más que verle con la mujer del futuro.

InuYasha frunció el entrecejo al verla tan ausente y no mirarle a los ojos. Con rapidez la cogió de la muñeca y la encaró, tratando de buscar respuestas a lo que le ocurría a ella, a él y a su relación.

―¿Qué nos pasó, InuYasha? ―gimió la mujer asustada―. ¿Qué acabó con lo nuestro?

El hombre soltó su muñeca con lentitud y giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda por completo.

―Ella me cambió, Kikyou ―murmuró el hanyô con una sonrisa―. Ella supo como cambiarme hacia bien.

―¿Hacia bien? ―dijo la mujer de barro―. ¿Y qué ocurre con la promesa, eh? ―cuestionó la pelinegra―. ¡Volví por ti, InuYasha! ¡Sólo por tí, maldita sea!

InuYasha, avergonzado, bajó la mirada sin poder decir nada.

―Lo siento, Kikyou. La gente cambia y yo lo hice, ahora, ella es quien me tiene en sus manos, nada más. No sé cómo lo hizo, tampoco quiero saberlo. Sólo quiero vivir el sentimiento y confiar fielmente en ella. Nada más, Kikyou.

―Puede que ocurra lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotros.

InuYasha se agachó hasta coger a Kagome entre sus brazos y aferrarla contra su pecho. Fregó su nariz por su frente y rió al escuchar su gemido de comodidad.

«¿Ves, Kikyou? Él es sólo un hijo de puta, Kikyou. Te abandonó, te dejó por otra. Olvidó todo lo que una vez tuvisteis. ¿Llorar por él? No seas estúpida. Llora por algo más importante que no sea éste hijo de puta».

Kikyou también escuchó aquella risa que, simplemente, hizo que su mundo se derrumbará mucho más rápido de lo que podía hacer.

―No creo, Kikyou ―respondió el hanyô con tranquilidad―. Su corazón es puro y yo ya no soy novato en ésto. Además, sé que ella es la persona correcta, si no, ¿cómo ha podido esperarme desde hace más de dos años y sufrir por todas las visitas que te hice? ―añadió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Kikyou apretó de nuevo los puños. El ardor en sus ojos empezó a hacerse realidad y a molestarle cada vez más. Hasta que, al fin, sus lágrimas salieron a flote y recorrieron como cascadas sus mejillas. ¿Porqué no hacer caso a su mente? ¿Porqué no llorar más por él y olvidarle? En verdad, lo que más le preocupaba en éstos momentos era derrotar a aquel ser llamado Naraku, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué pintaba InuYasha en su mente y pensamientos? Ella debía centrarse en derrotar a aquel maligno ser y nada más.

Nada más por ahora.

Cuando muriera, ya vería lo que haría con él y lo que le diría en su último suspiro.

―Entonces ―musitó entre sollozos la mujer de barro―, éste es el final.

InuYasha asintió sin mirarla.

―Éste es el final.

Por fin, la figura roja del hanyô desapareció entre la penumbra de la noche y junto con ella, el corazón de la mujer en aquel profundo bosque. La aludida dejó caer unas lágrimas más de sus ojos y aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le dejaron, también, aceptó las almas que sus fieles serpientes le traían en aquel momento. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Sonrió al ver la Luna en lo más alto del cielo nocturno y, como siempre, adornada por las bellas estrellas.  
Con ellas dejó caer la última lágrima.

«Recuerda que te odio, InuYasha».

* * *

La risa de la mujer demonio no asustó ni una pizca a la miko de barro. Enzarzadas en una batalla bastante favorable a la miko, las dos mujeres se encontraban en igual de condiciones aún así. La sacerdotisa tensó de nuevo el arco entre sus manos y envío una potente flecha contra la mujer de rojos ojos. No mostró ningún sentimiento al escuchar el grito de la castaña al impactar la flecha contra ella. Solamente agarró una nueva flecha y se preparó para el siguiente tiro.

El que iba a ser definitivo de alguna manera.

Aunque Kikyou disparara, la demonio regeneró la parte afectada y sonrió ampliamente contra ella. Los poderes otorgados por su querido «padre» eran de gran ayuda contra ella. Contra enemigos como ella. Su fin no era acabar con la miko a sus pies, al contrario, tan sólo debilitar su cuerpo y poderes y dejarle camino libre al gran demonio Naraku. Era fácil al fin y al cabo, ella, en ésos momentos, era la más débil de las dos. Sonrió por segunda vez con un tinte de malevolencia. Por fin podría disfrutar después de todo lo ocurrido.

Después de lo que aquel hijo de puta le hizo pasar.

Porque, lo tenía decidido, después de acabar con ella, lo destruiría a él. Aunque le amara, lo haría por ella misma y el olvidarle como fuera posible. De cualquier manera posible.

Levantó el abanico al aire y lo abrió. Grito el nombre del siguiente golpe y azotó el abanico contra la mujer pelinegra. Soltó una carcajada al verla indefensa. ¿Ése sería su último ataque? ¿De verdad la gran Kikyou era tan débil?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver relucir una fuerte luz violeta de las manos de la pelinegra. Una gran barrera se formó alrededor de ella y el ataque de la demonio desapareció en escasos segundos. De nuevo, Kikyou, había sabido cómo pararle los pies a Kagura. La aludida apretó los dientes y susurró un insulta hacia ella, enfadada.

―Perra.

Con gran molestia, azotó otra vez el abanico y contraatacó a su ataque. Pero, otra vez, la miko supo cómo pararle los pies por décima vez en el mismo ataque. Cansada de aquel estúpido juego, Kikyou, golpeó a Kagura con una extraña bola de color violeta que impactó contra el cuerpo de la demonio, el cuál, sin poder hacer nada, ardió en escasos segundos.

Aún así, de nuevo, se regeneró.

Kikyou, cansada, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacía la dirección opuesta, saliendo de allí. La de ojos rojos, parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquella mujer? ¿La estaba plantando?

―¡Eh! ―la llamó en un gruñido―. ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Kikyou paró su paso y la miró de reojo, fríamente.

―No quiero seguir peleando contigo ―musitó la mujer de barro―. Si Naraku quiere matarme que venga él solo, no tú.

Kagura gruñó de nuevo.

―¿Quién te ha dicho que Naraku quiera matarte? ―le reprendió la castaña entre dientes.

―Entonces, ¿porqué su aura se respira por todo el lugar?

Kagura rió sarcástica. No debía subestimar tanto a aquella mujer. Aunque hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos parecía seguir más viva que ningún humano en aquel mundo lleno de peligros. Giró el rostro desviando la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Todo parecía repetirse. Sesshômaru la dejaba plantada quedando como la escoria que era y, ahora, la misma Kikyou lo hacía. Pero, ¿de verdad ella creía que era más que ella? Porque, si no tenía mal entendido y por los rumores de Naraku, ella también había tenido desilusiones con InuYasha.

Si no, el ver en el espejo de Kanna como la azabache y el hanyô mantenían relaciones la última noche, hubiera sido un sueño. Y menos lo fue cuando ella misma lo comprobó al robar Tessaiga dos noches atrás.

Así que, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, se encontraban en el mismo plato de la balanza.

―¿Crees que sales victoriosa de aquí? ―preguntó la de ojos rojos con sarcasmo―. Sabes bien lo que InuYasha y tu querida reencarnación han estado haciendo dos noches atrás, ¿verdad? ―rió la demonio―. Eres igual que yo Kikyou.

Kikyou la encaró al escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz. Encarnó una ceja y la miró fríamente, como siempre.

―¿Qué soy igual que tú? ―musitó con frialdad―. No soy del mismo bando, tampoco me mancho las manos de sangre inocente y menos, tengo el corazón tan oscuro como el tuyo, Kagura.

Kagura soltó varias carcajadas al escucharla. ¿Qué no tenía el corazón tan oscuro como el suyo? ¡Oh, vamos! Sentía tanto rencor y celos hacía Kagome como ella los sentía hacía Rin.

Y éso no lo cambiaría nada ni nadie.

―No creas Kikyou ―murmuró la demonio―, al fin y al cabo sientes rencor y celos hacia Kagome. Y, al final, ésa mezcla siempre se convierte en odio. ¿Éso no es tener el corazón machado de oscuridad? Estás en la misma situación que yo Kikyou. No puedes negar ése acto, al fin y al cabo, somos iguales.

Y el viento, a su paso y con su espectacular fuerza, levantó los cabellos de las dos damas.

* * *

**Nota de autora buscada por todos los demonios del mundo (?.**

¡Aquí está acabado por fin!

Dios mío, creía que nunca lo acabaría. Pues eso mismo, aquí está éste pequeño relato de Kikyou y Kagura. Aunque también podemos encontrar un poco de Sesshoumaru/Rin y Kagome/InuYasha. Aunque, las parejas principales son InuYasha/Kikyou y Kagura/Sesshoumaru. Así que nada de poner verdes a ninguna de las dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Aviso también que en ninguna parte del Shot he querido hacer bashing hacía ninguna de las dos. Amo a Kagura por ser tan ella y quererse revelar contra el poder; por ser tan valiente. Y amo a Kikyou por ser tan fría y clara, por saber que hacer en cada momento y, como no, por luchar tanto como luchó por recuperar un amor perdido que, al final, no pudo ser ―no me hubiera importado que se quedara con él. Aunque prefiera a Kagome―. La amé en el OVA y lloré cuando Kagura murió, ¿qué más quieren? xd

Por otro lado, le dedico éste Shot a Hot pink world by Rinsami. ¿Porqué? Pues porque me hizo volver a escribir después de mucho tiempo y me hizo escribir una gran idea que, como saben, en parte es suya por idearla y mía por redactarla a mi manera. ¡Gracias, nena! ;)

Y decir que éste Shot es hecho por culpa de éste foro: **forum. fanfiction forum/ Sientate/ 84265/**  
Es el foro "¡Siéntate!" moderado por Calandry, Fran y Madame Morgan. Si amas a InuYasha y a los demás personajes de la serie, ¡entra y pasa un buen rato con nosotras y nosotros!

Además, si quieres participar en ésta ronda de retos entra aquí y disfruta: **forum. fanfiction topic/ 84265/ 62801133/ 1/**

Bueno, monstruos, mi trabajo está hecho, así que, ¡yo me marcho ya! ;)

Se les ama a todos y todas.

**_Lee Moun_**


End file.
